


花吐症

by bmdxc



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmdxc/pseuds/bmdxc
Summary: 艾吉奥·奥迪托雷生病了。这病有些特殊，以至于他用尽手段，也没能让自己痊愈起来。





	花吐症

艾吉奥·奥迪托雷生病了。这病有些特殊，以至于他用尽手段，也没能让自己痊愈起来。  
他坐在床边，充满忧郁地注视着窗外的街道。  
费德里克有些幸灾乐祸地给他倒了杯酒：“没用？”  
“没用，而且她生气了，”艾吉奥扶住额头，“在我吻完她却依然咳出一片草叶以后。我认为我得的根本不是花吐症！”  
“也不是没有这个可能，”费德里克摸着下巴，“也许它在你这发生了变异或者什么。毕竟你从患病开始……”  
艾吉奥咳嗽了一阵，咳出一片宽大的、他从未见过的叶子。它几乎整个堵住了他的喉咙，险些将他就这样杀死。  
“……咳的就根本不是花，而是草。”费德里克递上手帕，“要不要试试其他选择？”  
“除了克里斯蒂娜我还会爱谁？”艾吉奥试图让自己看起来更有底气，但他自己也拿不准这中间有多少……其他可能。  
“疾病会给你答案的，”费德里克把他拖起来，“就算不能，至少可以给克里斯蒂娜一个解释。”

他们先从家里的女仆开始，接着是艾吉奥最近认识或见过的其他女性。连廊外街道上售卖鲜花的小姑娘都自告奋勇，咯咯笑着将一朵玫瑰别在艾吉奥的扣眼上，接着亲吻他的双唇。她们都染上了正常的吐花症，并轻而易举地得到了治疗，只有艾吉奥这个传染源还狼狈地一边咳嗽，一边吐出不同种类的草本植物叶片。  
“我的生命正走向尽头。”艾吉奥垂头丧气地坐在台阶上，女仆们远远地看着他，嬉笑着窃窃私语，猜测他究竟爱上了谁。  
“事情是有点棘手，”费德里克承认，“我们应该再去看一次医生。”  
“没用的，”艾吉奥哀号道，“你知道他会说什么，无非是让我去找那个真心相爱的——”  
哼着歌的克劳迪娅从花园里穿过：“大哥？二哥？你们在做什么？”  
费德里克若有所思地看着克劳迪娅，又低头瞅了艾吉奥一眼。  
奇迹般地，艾吉奥读懂了他那一眼的意思：“想都别想！！”

但这场应对疾病的战争比艾吉奥想象的还要旷日持久。当他母亲给了他一个强忍笑意的吻后，他已经放弃了治疗。  
“这全都是在做无用功，”他一边咳嗽一边说道，“让我就这么待着吧。”  
克劳迪娅捂着脸颊，笑得像只小鸟，叽叽喳喳地说道：“不要这么早放弃希望，我的哥哥，你还有数不尽的机会去找到真爱呢，医生不是说你的器官没有发生衰竭吗？”  
“你一定要在这时候嘲笑我？”他用手帕裹住嘴唇，将刚刚咳出的叶片取出，“这究竟是什么？”  
连彼得鲁乔也好奇地凑过来，歪头看着他手里的植物，猜测道：“野草？”  
“小孩子不懂不要胡说。”艾吉奥板起脸。虽然他对这个“真爱”身份至今没有头绪，但没人希望自己的爱人在自己心中代表一根野草，绝对不行。  
“你真的没有什么目标人选？”他的父亲无奈地叹了口气。暂时看来。艾吉奥身上变异的花吐症对身体无害，但总不能一直这样拖下去。  
“完全没有。”他回答道。  
“还是说我们应该继续扩大搜索范围？”玛利亚微笑着提出一个建议。  
“……妈妈，饶了我吧！”

奥迪托雷家二儿子罹患特殊吐花症的消息不胫而走。坊间猜测他要么是花心到被神惩罚，要么是花心到被人下毒，要么是……  
“至少克里斯蒂娜原谅我了，”艾吉奥无辜地耸了耸肩，“至于其他，我不在乎。”  
费德里克忍笑：“你大概是历史上第一个没有被女友的吻治愈却没分手的人了。”  
“这不是我的问题，”他干脆就着刚刚咳出的叶片吹了声口哨，“它们出现的频率变低了，叶片也变得很小，我完全可以忍受它们，直到——”  
“直到什么？”  
艾吉奥顿了顿，咕哝道：“天知道在前面等待我的是什么。”  
“总不会比这更糟。”  
“没错，”他拍拍身上的灰，从房顶上站起来，“不管它，我要去做些正事了。”  
“跟克里斯蒂娜有关？”  
“当然，”他骄傲地扬起下巴，“我可不会被神的选择困扰，我知道自己爱谁。”  
接着，他咳嗽了一声。  
“……这是不是一种有毒的植物？”费德里克眨着眼睛，“我好像在医生那里见过它，是叫……”  
“不，不要说了，”艾吉奥庄严拒绝，“我不想花更多的时间猜测对方是个什么样的人。”

他失去了追寻真相的自由。  
“父亲！！”  
“二哥……”  
“抓住他！”

渐渐远去的火光像缓慢燃烧的流星，孤单地划过漆黑平静的水面，最终消失在夜晚的尽头。温暖的橙红倒映在他眼中，将其中隐隐的水光蒸发驱逐。  
一只冰凉的手轻轻捧住他的脸颊，在他唇上印下一个温柔的吻。  
艾吉奥许久没有说话。  
“对不起。”  
“你的确应该向我道歉，”她低声说道，“我甚至不知道你爱谁。”  
他没有反驳，现在的他完全不适合与克里斯蒂娜在一起。他的命运发生了天翻地覆的变化，无人知道什么时候才是结束。  
“对不起，”他只能再次说道，握着她的手将她放下，“你该回去了。我送……”  
“不需要，”克里斯蒂娜的声音有些僵硬，像这河岸边的礁石一样带着冷冷的潮湿，“我……请你保重。”  
“你也一样。”  
他站在原地，注视她离开。四周一片寂静，只有河流脉脉陪伴。  
他刚刚失去了一切，仅存的便是复仇。  
他发出一声压抑的咳嗽。  
……和这该死的花吐症。  
他盯着那朵植物，一时间甚至以为自己得了正常的花吐症。小小的叶片在他掌中攒在一起，像初生的花苞，又像山猫的眼睛，即使在这样的深夜，也透着一股春意盎然的嫩绿。  
艾吉奥心中一时五味杂陈，甚至带着点哭笑不得的意味。这算是来自陌生爱人的安慰？一朵花一样的草？

“这是大戟，一种草药，它的根可以入药，不过很少有人会用。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为它拥有毒性，是一种比较危险的植物，使用不当甚至可能引起器官衰竭……你怎么了？”  
“没什么，”他叹着气将它收好，“我只是没想到它除了安慰，还带着鼓励的意思。”  
他杀死了乌贝托，对方的尸体已经为他的复仇铺下第一块砖石，他不知道这条路会把他带往何方，也许是死亡……但谁又会不经历死亡？

“这是一种相当有趣的设计！古老，但是有用。不过……”  
“不过？”  
“也许是为了仪式性或者区别身份，想要使用它，就必须要将你的无名指砍断一截。”  
“……一定要砍？”  
“不然你也会割伤手指。”他一本正经地说道，自然而然地摸出一把砍刀。艾吉奥狐疑地望着他，仿佛在质疑他一个画家为什么会在住处收藏这样的凶器。他张嘴想说些什么，却忽然开始咳嗽，接着脸色一变，抓过水杯开始漱口。  
“怎么了？”莱昂纳多有些莫名，注意到他还在咳嗽，这才恍然，“你的花吐症？它还没好？真奇怪，你竟然还活着……你咳出什么来了？”  
艾吉奥没有回答这个问题，只面色苍白地问：“有糖吗？”  
莱昂纳多去找糖了；艾吉奥则苦大仇深地瞪着他刚刚咳出的叶子。它看起来平平无奇，却苦得令人发指，不过瞬间，就在他舌尖给了他毫不留情的致命一击。  
虽然它好像让他肿痛的喉咙好过了一些，但这并不能抵消它带来的苦涩寒凉。  
“你下定决心了？”  
“没错，”他有些狼狈地抹去唇角的汁液，正色道，“动手吧。”  
他扬起那把砍刀，艾吉奥默默闭上了眼。  
然而刀尖却落在了他手指外几寸处。  
“我只是想确认一下你的想法，”他无良的朋友笑着说道，“我根据手稿上的资料对它做了些改进！它早就不需要佩戴者丢失手指……”  
艾吉奥面无表情地注视着他。  
“咳，”莱昂纳多挠挠脸颊，只好抻长了脖子去看他刚刚咳出的东西，若有所思道，“穿心莲。”  
“你认识？”  
“它可以消炎，”他收起他用途不明的刀，“消肿止痛。有趣，你的爱人还挺关心你的。”  
艾吉奥：“……我觉得你们两个只是在合伙耍我。”  
莱昂纳多忍不住又笑了：“你真的找不到对方是谁？”  
艾吉奥摇头。别说现在他没有精力去想，就是在……不久以前，他几乎吻遍了佛罗伦萨所有可能不可能的女性，照样没有结果。  
总不能是他见都没见过的人，那太胡扯了。  
“也许……”他支吾了一阵，紧张地四处张望，反复确认附近没有人后，这才做贼一般压低声音说道，“也许……嗯……你应该再扩大一下备选范围？”  
艾吉奥略带茫然地瞧着他：“什么范围？”  
“上帝将人分成两个性别，”莱昂纳多说，“而你只检查了其中一半。”  
艾吉奥：“……”  
艾吉奥：“开什么玩笑！！”

艾吉奥的三观遭受了剧烈的打击，幸好他的盟友葆拉带给了他不少安慰。  
“也不是没有可能，”她倚在床头，懒洋洋地梳着自己的头发，“喜欢小男孩的人比比皆是，我在这见得多了。”  
艾吉奥的脸色已经不能用难看来表述：“你的意思是……”  
“如果他或者她还没出生的话，一切就有的解释了，”葆拉举起梳子，凝视着上面的宝石说道，“差个十七八岁也没什么，总比莱昂纳多先生的猜测好一些吧。”  
你们两个半斤八两都不怎么样。艾吉奥试图用眼神表达出这样的意思，因为他再次开始咳嗽。葆拉端来酒杯和手帕，笑着说道：“你一定被神所眷顾，没有得到治愈却也没有受到伤害的患者，我可还是第一次见到。”   
“但你的话刺伤了我。”艾吉奥仰头看她，双眼映着萤火般粼粼的光。  
“需要我补偿你吗？”她将剩下的酒一饮而尽，被濡湿的嘴唇花瓣般嫣红。

“这些手稿，”马里奥说，“来自几百年前的马斯亚夫。那时的刺客组织不是现在这样。”  
“我还没有特别搞清楚你说的刺客兄弟会是什么。”艾吉奥有些困扰地望着他的叔叔。克劳迪娅来回看着他们，面容虽显憔悴，眼神却很坚定。  
“你的父亲，我，还有你哥哥……我们都是它的一员，”他指着他手腕上的武器和护甲说道，“包括这兜帽、袖剑和标志，都是刺客的象征。”  
“……从来没有人跟我说过。”  
“也许你父亲希望等你大一点时再告诉你……”马里奥沉痛地说，又有些欣慰地叹了口气，“你杀死了背叛者，你向他们证明了奥迪托雷家族。”  
“谁？”克劳迪娅问。  
“圣殿骑士。”  
艾吉奥则看向那页羊皮纸。它泛黄的卷边诉说着它的古老，有些字迹也稍显模糊，但也许是因为保存得当……或者其他什么原因，它想展现的内容仍然清晰可见，即使是对此全无了解的人，也能一窥其中智慧的璀璨。  
“这是谁的手稿？”他问道，眼神自然而然地落到边缘的署名上。  
“阿泰尔，阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德。”马里奥的语气既敬佩，又尊敬，“千年来最伟大的刺客导师，他使刺客重获新生。”

他开始习惯自己时不时的咳嗽和那些纷纷飘落的他叫不出名字的草叶。有时，它十天半个月都没有动静，仿佛已经莫名其妙地痊愈，有时他又会接连咳嗽好几天，像得了重感冒的病人，恨不得将肺叶也咳出来。  
唯一称得上幸运的是他潜伏的时候它从未闹过动静，对他的身体也没有其他妨碍，让他能顺利甚至漂亮地完成那些暗杀任务。它只有一点不方便，尤其当他面对异性时。  
随着时间的流逝，他早已将这疾病当成他身上微不足道的一部分，像那些武器和密函一样，牢牢入侵并占据他的生命。  
他一直在等待……但似乎等待的时间还不够久。  
“我们不像以前那样截断手指了，”马基雅维利说，“但我们也会留下一些标记。”  
“它会一直跟随你，陪伴你，直到你死亡，”葆拉也跟着取笑他，“就像你的花吐症。”  
他注视着他举起铁钎走到他身边，逼人的热气扑面而来，他却丝毫不觉得恐惧，只有几分兴致盎然：“这算正式加入兄弟会？”  
“没错，”他说，“万物皆虚，万事皆允。这便是我们的信条。”  
艾吉奥看向那个烫到他无名指的伤疤，握拳抵到唇边，轻轻咳了一声。  
“月桂叶，”莱昂纳多露出好奇的神色，“难道对方是希腊人？”  
其余人都默默无语地看向他。  
“或者是罗马？”  
“十年了，”艾吉奥哭笑不得，“你竟然还对它的答案心怀好奇。”  
“这是一名科学家应该具备的素质，毕竟你的血统比较特殊，又是‘先知’，”他露出沉思的神色，“你有没有试着吻过罗德里戈？”  
在场的所有人都忍不住后退一步，望着他的神色堪称恐惧。  
“我的意思是说，他身上很明显有某些和你相同的特质，说不定他就是你命中注定的那个天选之人，这不一定是指爱情……”吐出那个词，连他也打了个寒战，“而是说其他方面，比如关于金苹果的一些联系。”  
“虽然我很想接受你的说辞，”艾吉奥扶住额头，“但我宁愿我的花吐症永远都治不好，也不会去……找一个五十多岁的老混蛋。”  
莱昂纳多明显略带失望地叹了口气：“你放弃得太早了。”  
“在你的这种假设下，”艾吉奥扯起嘴角，“放弃似乎是最明智的选择。”

他当然没有放弃，但也不是那么期待。爱情和他远去的年少时光一样，已经一去不复返了。  
他还有任务要继续，有信条要捍卫，有使命要完成。  
十年来，他离复仇越来越近，却离其他越来越远。注视克里斯蒂娜重伤死去的场景，似乎连他的心都冰封起来。  
如果罗德里戈·波吉亚是结束就再好不过了，他想到，眼神不自觉瞟向手上的袖剑。但他还是没有杀死他，这个垂垂老矣的老人，这个为神明疯狂的教皇。  
他看向为他打开的密室，一时陷入犹豫，却忽然咳嗽起来。这阵剧烈的咳嗽牵扯着他腹部的伤口，让他几乎没有力气继续向前走去，直到一股无比辛辣却又芬芳的味道混合着鲜血涌入他的喉咙，直接唤醒他有些许模糊的神志。  
“……你到底是谁？”他喃喃道。  
“我是密涅瓦，一位‘先行者’。”  
艾吉奥对她的身份兴致缺缺，但真正让他愤怒的还是她话语中的那些意思。  
“我的任务已经结束了，”他强调道，“我完成了！无论是抢夺金苹果还是——”  
“你的责任才刚刚开始，”密涅瓦回答，“而传说则远远还未结束。”  
“我已经受够了，”他说完，又重复了一遍，“这一切。”  
但密涅瓦只是注视着他，又透过他看向千百年后等待信息的那个人。  
“你们都别无选择……”她顿了顿，“我也没有。戴斯蒙德，你现在听到的这一切，将决定人类未来的命运，一切选择都将汇聚到你手中，你迟早会见到能治愈你花吐症的人，像你的祖先们一样……”  
艾吉奥猝然转身，但他谁也没有看见。密涅瓦口中的戴斯蒙德，既不在这个空间，也不在这个时间——他很久以后才意识到这一点。  
“你知道那个人是谁，对不对？回答我！”  
艾吉奥的声音和戴斯蒙德的重合在了一起，但她一个都没有回答。

 

他终究还是重新扶植起了刺客，甚至在马基雅维利的要求下担当起兄弟会的导师。他和他的伙伴们同心协力，发展壮大，逐渐铲除波吉亚家族，将切萨雷·波吉亚逼入无法回转的境地。  
“我们又见面了，卡特琳娜。”  
“奥迪托雷家的，”卡特琳娜戏谑地说，“你的花吐症还没有得到治疗？”  
艾吉奥一怔，接着挑起眉梢：“也许你吻我一下，它就会痊愈。”  
和卡特琳娜认识这么多年，她从未亲吻过他。  
卡特琳娜被他逗笑了。她拄着城墙眺望远方，艾吉奥站在她身边，视线跟着她落向城市中的建筑群和遥远的天幕。风声呼啸着从砖石上擦过，将她的裙摆吹得猎猎作响，像一面旗帜随风飘扬。  
她将碎发别在耳后，眼神锐利又空茫：“你想过她是个什么样的人吗？”  
艾吉奥沉吟了好一会儿。说没想过，那是不可能的，但空想本身实在没有意义。  
卡特琳娜侧身打量他沉思的脸。他是个很迷人的男人，没有人能否认这一点，从她在船上被他救下开始已经过了这么多年，时光在他身上留下了不少痕迹，包括他眼角的皱纹与眼中的沧桑。不复少年时的一腔朝气，却依然锐利无匹，经由打磨沉淀，愈显锋芒。  
“真好啊。”她轻声说道，几乎被风带走。  
“什么？”  
“你还有追求爱情的权力。”  
艾吉奥难以抑制地咳嗽一声。  
她吻他的时候，甚至带着点漫不经心。艾吉奥只能注视着她挑高眉梢，一副颇为好奇结果的模样，但他们心里都清楚，这没有丝毫意义。  
“这是什么味道？”卡特琳娜舔了舔唇角，红唇漾出一丝笑意，“很甜。”  
“我不是专业的植物学家。”艾吉奥露出爱莫能助的表情，“就像哥伦布说的，这世界很大。”  
“那你在什么地方有独到之处？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
风声猎猎。

他是最后一个，波吉亚家族的漏网之鱼。  
艾吉奥盯着他，确保对方在他身上看到了杀意。  
“你不能杀死我！”切萨雷叫道，眼神有几分癫狂。艾吉奥毫不怀疑，因为疯狂算是波吉亚家族鲜明的特质之一。  
“我的很多敌人都这么觉得，”他松开血迹斑斑的长剑，随时预备送他一程，“但他们都无一例外拥抱了死亡。”  
切萨雷盯着他，苍白的脸颊浮上一缕不健康的红晕，连眼中也浮现出几许血丝。  
“比如你的父亲，他也相信自己不会死……咳咳，他被你杀了。你还记得吗？他想毒死你……咳。”他刚说到一半，就被一连串的咳嗽打断，心中不由有些无奈。藿香强烈的气息在他喉咙中燃烧，幸好切萨雷并没有趁机想要逃跑，不过就算他动了，艾吉奥也能保证立刻抓住他。  
“花吐症，”他不敢置信地说道，接着提高了声音，“它为什么没有杀死你？！”  
“我猜，因为我比你好上那么一点？”  
“……是你把花吐症传染给卢克雷西娅的，”他咬牙说道，满脸怨毒，险些将舌尖咬破。  
“接着传染给你，”艾吉奥丝毫没有否认，“看来你根本没有得到治疗，难怪你的身体衰弱成这个样子。你试着吻过镜子吗？”  
花吐症向来没有那么致命，但那是对普通人来说。只要是人，就一定有爱有恨有愿意为之付出一切的那个人——哪怕是暂时的。  
切萨雷大吼一声，不顾一切地向他冲来。  
“没有人可以杀死我！”  
“和命运说去吧，”他揪住他的领子，“谁也不能选择自己的死亡。”

“结束了。”他如释重负地说。  
“恭喜你，”他忠诚的朋友说道，话语间充满真挚，“三百年来，刺客组织终于再一次在你手中发扬光大。”  
他忽然站住脚步。  
“已经过去了这么久？”他听自己问道。  
“也许更长一些，也许更短一些，”马基雅维利回答，“毕竟那都是传说，刺客导师、马斯亚夫、图书馆……你父亲曾经也对这些东西很感兴趣，所以他才收藏那些手稿。没想到最后能被你找齐，这的确让人喜悦。”  
艾吉奥心中一动，笑着说道：“现在我是不是可以做一些自己的事了？”  
“有人胁迫过你吗？”马基雅维利瞪着他。  
“不敢，不敢，”他拍拍手套上的灰尘，下意识转头看向东方，“我只是……需要一场旅行，或者一次休息。”  
“你想去阿泰尔的故乡？”  
他无端怔忪一阵，喃喃道：“我好像很久没有听到过这个名字了。”  
“艾吉奥？”  
“是的，马斯亚夫的图书馆……我想知道更多刺客组织的历史和秘密，那里也许能告诉我更多。”  
他的年纪已经不小了，长久以来的战斗、旅行和寻找更让他疲惫。他希望可以找到一个归宿，或者一个答案。

“我叫索菲娅·萨特尔，”她微微一笑，“我们见过吗？”  
……也许这就是答案。

这根本不是休息。遥远的圣地被圣殿骑士占领，古老的宝藏被经年的敌人觊觎，最重要的是——  
“你还好吗？”她担忧地俯下身，将手贴在他额头上。她眼中盛满担忧，像水中荡漾的月光。  
“我没……”艾吉奥试图安慰她，却阻止不了自己的肺和自己作对。新伤牵动着旧伤，再加上花吐症引起的轻微哮喘，他一时甚至无法站起身，只能任由那些尖锐的叶子划过口腔，飘零掉落。  
“天哪，这是花吐症？”索菲娅看起来吓了一跳。她将他放在地板上，注意到他腹部渐渐渗出的红色，不禁又吃了一惊，连忙去找麻布与水，甚至还不知从哪里翻出一个酒瓶。  
艾吉奥无奈地拒绝了酒：“我没事，只要休息一下就好。”  
“这是没事？”她怀疑地瞪着他，“你在下面发现了什么？你中毒了？”  
“一些你可能会感兴趣的东西，”他勉强站起身，取出那张地图，铺开在桌子上，“这是一张由书籍标记的地图……”  
“我的天，”索菲娅俯下身去，仔细阅读着上面的书名，“它们有一些非常稀有！很可能已经消失了一千多年，没想到，这些……是谁这么天才安排了它们？”  
“……他叫阿泰尔，”他缓缓笑了笑，“和你一样是个爱书的人。”  
“他一定有一座很大的图书馆。”  
“这倒是没错。如果可以的话，我能请求你帮我解读这张地图吗？”  
“唔，你勾起了我的兴趣……到时候可不可以把这些书借给我欣赏？”  
“我们可以一起……咳咳！”  
“上帝，我忘记了你的花吐症，”她紧张地扶住他，“你生病多久了？你的爱人呢？”  
“……我不知道，”他说，“我已经记不清我拥有它多久了。”

“你找到钥匙了？”  
他点点头，取出那个圆环形状的钥匙。尤瑟夫好奇地接过，啧啧称奇道：“阿泰尔……设计出这样的东西，他可真是个传奇。如果能找齐它们，打开图书馆的大门……艾吉奥？你怎么了，我的朋友？”  
“你看不到？”他一字一顿地问道。  
“看到什么？”他茫然地挠挠头巾，“这上面有其他隐藏信息？”  
艾吉奥垂下眼睛。细小的金色光芒交织变换，像流动的阳光在他指尖闪烁。  
“一共有五片这样的钥匙，”他说，“我们必须尽快找到它们。”  
“这是自然，”尤瑟夫看他两眼，有些忧心忡忡，“不过你是不是应该先休息休息？”  
“谢谢你的好意，”他眼角有笑意一闪而逝，“但我等不及想找到他了。”  
“他？”  
“真相。”

索菲娅善良、活泼又勇敢，像花瓣上的朝露，清新动人。将她牵扯进圣殿和刺客的争端中，艾吉奥感到非常懊悔。  
还有尤瑟夫。  
长久以来，他看见过的、经历过的和亲手造成的死亡已经太多了。他不仅疲惫，而且厌倦。  
如果索菲娅也因他而死……  
他剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“都怪你。”他咬住舌尖，极力抑制自己再次咳嗽的冲动，而是吹响了口哨，召唤兄弟会的其他人。薄荷那温和的辛辣感让他精神一振，他甚至不那么口渴了。  
他忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。很凉，像个风雪漫天的吻。

“这里，”她喘了口气，显然对此地的气候不太适应，“就是马斯亚夫？”  
艾吉奥好一会儿才回答她。他走在她身边，一直在断断续续地咳嗽。不是因为风寒或者感冒，一切都是因为花吐症。它从未这么频繁地发作，像荒原渴求春雨，飞蛾趋向火光。  
“没错，那座城堡就是刺客城堡，它的地下就是我此行的目的地。”  
“非常宏伟而且美丽。阿泰尔，是这个名字吧？他创建了这里？”  
“不，我们有一千多年的历史，但他……他使刺客重获新生。”  
他忽然有些恍惚。  
“那是什么时候的事？”  
“1191年……”他沉默了一会儿，“大概。他为兄弟会奉献了一切，他在这里出生，也同样被埋葬在此处，只是没有人知道他坟墓的具体位置。他是一位优秀的导师，他领导了刺客，解放了刺客，给予他们真正的自由——”  
“那你呢？”  
艾吉奥有些诧异地转头看她。  
“我记得那些刺客也叫你‘导师’，”索菲娅捋了一把稍显凌乱的额发，露出一双明亮的眼睛，“但你看起来不是那么情愿。”  
“因为我的朋友，他们真正的领导者，”他说，“去世了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
“不要为敌人的错误道歉，”他温声说道，在她露出笑容时牵起她的手，“你教我的。”  
“你后悔过吗？作为一名刺客？”  
“这不是我做出的决定，”他仰起头，分辨风中传来的鹰啸，“他选择了我。”  
“谁？”  
“我不确定。三十多年来，我竭尽全力，为我的父亲和兄弟，为遭受不公与迫害的人，为找寻历史、秘密和真相。但知道的越多，我就越是盲目，直到现在站在这里，我甚至萌生了掉头就走的冲动。如果答案不是我想要得到的……这一次结束了，下一次又会在哪里开始？”  
他的手指忽然一暖；索菲娅反手握住了他的手掌，力道坚定，满含鼓励。  
“你有权前进或者后退，”她深深地凝视着他，“只要你相信自己的判断。在我看来，你和阿泰尔一样优秀。即使你不是自愿做出这一切，但你做到了最好。这些荣誉是你应得的，没有人比你更有资格。”

天鹰座。那些明亮的星悉数在地底亮起，像是苍穹的一次延伸。沉睡的空气被瞬间唤醒，连灰尘也腾飞到空中窃窃私语。  
他忽然感到一丝恐惧和不确定。  
“索菲娅，”他有些吞吞吐吐地说道，“如果我现在吻你……”  
回答他的是索菲娅轻柔率直的嘴唇，温暖柔软，带着淡淡的香气。  
接着，她咳嗽一声，吐出一朵——花。  
“呀，”她将那朵花藏起来，“看来我得再吻你一次了。”  
艾吉奥几乎是有些茫然地接受了她的第二个吻。  
“祝你好运。”她说，既没有问他花吐症如何，也没有说更多鼓励的话，只是定定地注视着他，任由他的身影消失在门后。石质大门缓缓闭合，像一把裁刀，割断她的目光。  
艾吉奥站在关闭的石门后，许久，才压抑着咳嗽了一声。  
他吐出了一片带着锯齿的叶子。那是大马士革特有的玫瑰叶。他将它投入火把，看着它干枯，卷曲，最后燃烧。  
他迈开步子。

 

他走在长长的隧道走廊中，渐次点亮石壁上的灯。寂静和空茫陪伴着他，蛛网和灰尘看顾着他。  
这里一本书都没有。  
但有一个比什么都重要的人。  
那一瞬间，所有疑问都被解开，将答案呈现在他眼前。  
他一时被慌乱与疲惫攥住心神，几乎无法再前进哪怕一步。他听到自己的心跳越来越快，恍惚间能听见血液冲刷而过的声响，血管却像被什么东西堵塞一般，在声如擂鼓的跳动声中，它选择了背叛——压迫伴随着晕眩和窒息，凶猛地向他袭来。  
艾吉奥俯下身，瞪视着成团坠落的植物。它们争先恐后地被他咳出，犹如容忍了漫长到无法想象的隆冬，生于短暂缤纷的春日，经过一个夏天的生机盎然，迎来金绿繁茂的秋收，终于心安理得地重归大地，拥抱她敦厚宽广的怀抱。  
有点常识的人都知道这代表什么。当花吐症发展到这个阶段，就不再是无关紧要的小毛病。它真正开始威胁你的生命，如果得不到那个吻，这就是最好的构思遗书时间。  
他无声注视着他的尸骨，单膝跪倒在他身前。鲜血沾染在大片大片的叶子上，簌簌飞舞，落在早已枯萎的藤蔓上。那些枯枝穿过他胸前的布料，在眼眶和唇边开出花苞，却在开花之前就因宿体死亡而风干腐烂，有些甚至无法辨认出曾经艳丽的痕迹。  
阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德，刺客史上最伟大的导师，同样死于花吐症。  
现在，他离爱情那么近，也那么远。

 

他忽然皱起眉，站住脚。达里姆注意到他的表情，不由跟着停了下来：“父亲？”  
炽热的风从他们头顶掠过，将远处的厮杀声送到他们耳边。四处都是敌人，但这没什么要紧，没有人能逃脱金苹果的影响。  
达里姆有些担忧，甚至恐惧。让他害怕的甚至不是那颗不可思议的造物——而是可以使用它的父亲。  
这样的念头实在让人羞愧，因为他应该清楚自己父亲是什么样的人。  
“无碍，”他摆手，随意扯了扯兜帽口，仿佛突然觉得这里有些闷热，连嗓音都因此变得更沙哑、低沉，带着嘶嘶的气声，“我们继续。”  
达里姆快步跟上他的脚步，预备随时扶他九十二岁的父亲一把，但对方看起来毫不需要这样的体贴。他对马斯亚夫如此熟悉，可能连这里有多少石子都知道。行走在石板铺就的坡道上，他就像刚刚成为刺客的年轻人，步伐轻快而又从容。  
但他心底却愈来愈感到不安。  
转瞬间，马斯亚夫内的入侵者就被清理干净，达里姆不禁松了口气；瞥到父亲依然凝重的神色，他又明白过来。没有人能阻挡蒙古大军的铁骑了，即使金苹果也不行。  
这种力量终究不是万能的，有些东西比它还要强大。  
“我只能将你们送到这里，”有声音打断了他的沉思，“接下来就要靠你们自己，一路小心。”  
“大导师，您不和我们一起走？”  
“不，当然不，”他咳嗽几声，达里姆连忙上前，扶住他的后背，“我会留在这里。我哪里都不会去。”  
“大导师……”  
“在我年轻的时候，一直愚蠢地坚信我们的信条能结束所有纷争；如今看来，那时的想法虽然天真，但未必没有可取之处。”他温声说道，话语中自然而然流露出一股震慑人心的力量，“我已经尽我所能，为真理和真相而战……没有比这更光荣的了。”  
他再次开始咳嗽，却没有打断自己的吩咐：“尼克罗，拿好它们。”  
“这是什么？”年轻的探险家好奇地接过那些闪烁着光芒的东西，它们看起来不那么像普通的石头或者金属，但他也没感受到什么特殊之处。  
“这些……是钥匙，它们每一个里都有一些信息……”  
“信息？给谁的？”  
“我希望我知道。”他捂住嘴唇，有些艰难地说道。达里姆解下水囊递给他，却被他拒绝了——他拼命咳嗽了一会儿，脸上的表情渐渐产生了变化。达里姆从来没见过自己的父亲露出那样的神色。他睿智、从容、仿佛时刻都那么冷静，即使直面挚爱的死亡，也仅仅留存着理智的悲痛。  
在所有人关心的视线中，他缓缓松开手，看向手掌中的花朵。  
“天哪，”达里姆惊呼，“这是什么？”  
“花吐症，”他喘了口气，垂眸看向这朵热烈绽放的鲜花，“先行者……过去的人测试爱人真心的小把戏。”  
达里姆从未听说过这种病，其他人也一样。尼克罗瞪着眼睛，惊奇道：“这——这是鸢尾花，我以为只有佛罗伦萨有呢，它怎么会在这里出现？它能在这里生长？”  
陷入沉思的他抬起头，深深地看了尼克罗·波罗一眼。柔软的花瓣摩挲着他的指尖，安抚着他被风霜侵染的神经，舒缓着他疲惫苍老的精神。  
他仿佛正注视时间，并任由它从他眼前溜走。  
“好吧，我知道了，”他叹了口气，几乎如释重负，“我知道了。”  
他的时代终结了。  
但故事还远远不曾结束。  
未来，过去，总有一个交点，他们终会相遇。

终究……  
他看着邵君离开，缓缓靠在椅子上。久违的安宁向他袭来，已经过去这么多年了。  
炉火在他身后劈啪作响，他不禁陷入一阵漫长的回忆，直到自己的咳嗽声将他惊醒。  
他习以为常地拿起手帕，将那片草叶放到眼前辨认了下。他算是在植物学上浸淫多年，现在也有了大把的研究时间，更不用说这不是什么难题，即使得了老年痴呆的人也能想到。  
那是一片竹叶。  
他想到那个年轻的小姑娘和她执着追求的东西，不由露出一丝笑容。他随手将它放在桌边，拿起拐杖走出房门，任由轻风将它吹进翻开的纸页，落在一行行潦草的字迹上。


End file.
